


"I'm not going anywhere."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Spoilers for Season 3, Supportive Alec Lightwood, and so is communication, friendship is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus’ heart still hurt because he lost his position, but it was starting to get better, the pain was already milder, because even though he lost his previous position, he had other things in his life to look forward to.My take on the continuation of the Malec scene at the Hunter’s Moon at the end of the episode. This does include some spoilers from the new episode.





	"I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuuys... the new episode was freaking amazing!!!! Ugh, I'm so, so happy that the show is - finally - back !!!!

The serious expression on Alec’s face suddenly softened up and a little, lopsided smile spread across his face, Magnus slowly looking up at him. Magnus wasn’t smiling, there was a little frown in between his eyebrows, doubt in his eyes and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Yes, he didn’t want Alec to leave and even though the young Shadowhunter expressed his wish of not to go to Alicante without him, the warlock still feared that Alec hadn’t decided about staying or going. Taking that job would be great for Alexander and his future, but it would break Magnus’ heart completely. He was already feeling crushed from having the position of High Warlock being taken away from him, so the thought of Alec leaving made his chest tighten.

Alec then simply leaned closer to him, eyes fluttering shut and connected their lips in a short, but sweet kiss. Magnus felt a little smile tugging at his lips after Alec pulled back, fingers wrapping tightly around the pool cue and he looked up at Alec, who was wearing a much wider smile on his face now. “I’m not going anywhere,” said Alec simply, the decision already made a long time ago. While it was true that it was his dream to live in Idris, some things and people were more important. Besides, he’d miss his friends in Idris and being away from Magnus would drive him insane. No job was worth that.

Finally, a bright smile spread across Magnus’ lips as well and he looked down, biting onto his lip to prevent himself from smiling too widely, his chest feeling warm, ready to burst with happiness. Alec, on the other hand, leaned back down again, to go back at playing the pool and Magnus quickly narrowed his eyes, placing a hand over Alec’s cue and he shook his head. “Hold your horses, Shadowhunter,” said Magnus playfully. “It’s still my turn,” he then added and Alec straightened himself up and gave the other little nod.

“Very well then,” said Alec and pulled back away from the pool table. “Show me what you’ve got,” said Alec, urging Magnus to a little battle and Magnus accepted the challenge, showing Alec exactly what he got, pushing four balls into the holes in a row and Alec just watched his boyfriend, jaw dropping and he narrowed his eyes. He thought that he was going to win, but he soon realised that he was going to be a loser. Again.

“Try to beat this, Alexander,” said Magnus after he missed pushing the fifth ball into the hole and turned around to face his boyfriend, waggling his eyebrows and Alec narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue and he went back to the pool table, leaning down. As he bent down and tried to focus on the game, Magnus stepped behind him and whistled silently, smiling deviously, enjoying the sight of Alec bent down like that. “What a view,” commented Magnus and Alec frowned, looking behind his back.

“What?” asked Alec, clueless to what Magnus was talking about.

“You should bend down a bit more… you’ll be more comfortable that way,” said Magnus, who was now just joking, but his jaw dropped when Alec actually listened to him and bent down a bit more, supporting himself on the table. Alec thought that Magnus was trying to help, but he should know better; Magnus and his dirty mind were having a completely different plan.

“Like this?”

“Perfect, darling,” said Magnus, his eyes travelling down Alec’s back, stopping on his other _assets_ and he waggled his eyebrows. “You look amazing bent over like that,” he then added and Alec finally realised what the other had in mind and quickly lifted himself up, turned around and placed his hands over his backside.

“Magnus!” whined Alec, face red now and Magnus started laughing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Magnus in between his laughter and looked down, Alec huffing under his breath, but a smile spread across his lips as well when he saw the bright smile on Magnus’ face. He knew that that smile was genuine and not forced like the one before.

Magnus was leaned against the pool table and Alec came closer to him, place the cue onto it. No longer in the mood for playing – since he was going to lose anyway – Alec took the pool cue out of Magnus’ hands as well and placed it next to his, the warlock watching him with interest in his eyes and he sighed as Alec placed hands onto the table, trapping him between it and his own body. Magnus reached up with his hand, hugging the back of Alec’s neck and he pulled him down for another kiss, Alec softly gasping when Magnus kissed him again, more desperately and Alec pressed his lips together as he pulled back, knowing that Magnus still didn’t feel completely fine. But Alec knew that Magnus would take some time to accept how things were. Like Catarina said, being a warlock meant everything to him.

“I’m not in the mood for playing pool anymore,” commented Alec and Magnus hummed in amusement.

“That’s because you know you’re going to lose,” said Magnus, his voice teasing and Alec rolled his eyes.

“No,” he stated and looked down when he saw the ‘you’re-not-fooling-anyone’ look on Magnus’ face. “Well, fine, maybe you’re right, but,” said Alec and made a short pause, shrugging. “I just want to go somewhere else,” he then said and Magnus slowly nodded, because he too wished to go somewhere else.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” said Magnus after a while.

As they made their way out of the Hunter’s Moon, Magnus’ hand slowly found Alec’s and the Shadowhunter happily allowed Magnus to link their fingers, swinging their arms lightly as they walked. “So,” said Magnus and glanced at Alec. “Where are we going? It’s still a bit too early for us to return back home,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“We can just walk around New York for a bit,” suggested Alec.

“Walking sounds good,” said Magnus and for the next few moments, the two of them spent completely in silence, walking hand-in-hand around, making their way to the park. While Alec was thinking of a way to spend the next day, Magnus felt his mind darkening again and he kept looking down.

The new High Warlock of Brooklyn was already named. Lorenzo Rey. His long life rival and he wrinkled his nose. He wouldn’t mind if someone else got the position – Catarina, for example – but having Lorenzo to be _above_ him just filled his heart with uneasiness. He took great pride in being the High Warlock and now it was just taken away from him. Alec, who was in the middle of planning their next day, noticed that Magnus was wearing troubled expression on his face, Magnus’ hand gripping onto Alec’s and the hunter stopped walking.

“Magnus,” said Alec softly. “Hey, look at me,” he said and Magnus snapped out of his thinking and he looked back up, frowning. When did they stop walking? “Are you okay?”

“No,” said Magnus and gritted his teeth. He wanted to appear cheerful since they were out on a date, but he couldn’t. “The new High Warlock of Brooklyn had already been chosen,” he grumbled and Alec sighed, placing his hands on top of Magnus’ shoulders, who was chewing on his lower lip now. “Lorenzo Rey,” he then said, almost spitting out the guy’s name and Alec narrowed his eyes, because he could sense a lot of hostility as Magnus said that name.

“Lorenzo Rey?” asked Alec and Magnus slowly looked back up at him. “Sounds like a bad villain name,” said the Shadowhunter and Magnus burst into loud laughter, Alec’s comment bringing him to a full blown laughing fit, because it was just so unexpected. Alec kept looking at his boyfriend, who was still laughing, tears present in his eyes and a smile spread across Alec’s face as Magnus was trying to get his laughter under control.

“Oh, Alexander,” said Magnus when he finally managed to get himself under control and he shook his head. “You really do know how to make me feel better,” he then said and Alec beamed at him proudly and he shrugged.

“I try,” said Alec. “So, I guess you don’t like this Lorenz guy, huh?”

“Oh, we have a long past together,” said Magnus and shuddered. “Dislike would be a mild word to describe how I feel about him,” he then huffed under his breath and he rolled his eyes. “And they just had to name him as the new High Warlock. He’s gonna use every opportunity to rub it into my face and-”

“Let him. He’s not gonna be a good High Warlock,” said Alec, feeling confident in his words even though he didn’t know the other warlock. “And soon others will see that and you’ll get your position back. I’ll put in a good word for you as well,” said Alec, trying to help, but Magnus shook his head, not wanting Alec to use his position and power like that.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Magnus. “I’ll get used to it. I just need some time, that’s all,” he said and pressed his lips together. “And you,” he then said and Alec nodded.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” said Alec for the second time that evening and Magnus smiled when Alec pressed a kiss on top of his forehead. He then looked down and Magnus wrapped his pinky finger around Alec’s, who chuckled at that and pressed his forehead against Magnus’, closing his eyes for a split second. “Hey, we should pay your friend Catarina a visit,” suddenly said Alec and Magnus looked at him. Catarina sounded very worried about Magnus, so Alec thought it would do both Magnus and Catarina Loss good if they saw each other in person. Plus, going over to Catarina’s place meant seeing Madzie, which was a plus in Alec’s opinion.

“Cat?” asked Magnus and cocked his head to the side.

“She’s the one who told me about how devastated you were,” said Alec. “So, I was thinking… it wouldn’t hurt anyone to pay her a little visit, because she was very worried. Plus, we’d get to see Madzie,” added the hunter and Magnus grinned.

“Okay,” said Magnus and nodded, because Alec had a point. It’s been a while since he last saw his friend and Madzie, who was as cute as a button. He and Alec had the opportunity to babysit the little warlock a few times and Magnus was quite happy to see just how well she and Alec got along. She brought the childish side of Alec out and it was adorable. “Let’s pay Cat and Madzie a visit,” he said in the end and Alec happily smiled.

“Awesome,” said Alec and followed Magnus into the portal once the other created it, taking them straight over to Catarina’s place.

Alec was right about the visit, it did a lot of good to Magnus. Catarina was Magnus’ long time friend and while he had a heart to heart conversation with her, Alec was chasing around the place with Madzie, Magnus watching the two of them play with a smile on his face. His heart still hurt because he lost his position, but it was starting to get better, the pain was already milder, because even though he lost his previous position, he had other things in his life to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ^^


End file.
